This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, particularly, to improvement of an electronic apparatus which is configured so that a flat vibrating body (e.g. a touch panel) is vibrated by a vibrating element(s).
A touch panel is well known as an input device for an electronic apparatus. A type of the touch panel provides a vibrating function to give operation feeling to an operator.
The touch panel having the vibrating function vibrates when its surface is pressed with a finger of the operator, a stylus held by the operator, or the like. The vibration of the touch panel is transmitted to the operator through his/her finger or the like. Thus, the operator perceives whether input operation executed by the operator is accepted by the electronic apparatus or not.
A conventional electronic apparatus having the touch panel with the vibration function uses a single type of supporting members to fix the touch panel to a main body (or a supporting frame) and to support the touch panel against the main body. The supporting members are made of material which has flexibility and which hardly absorbs the vibration of the touch panel.
As mentioned above, in the conventional electronic apparatus, the touch panel is fixed to the main body with the single type of the supporting members made of the material which has flexibility and which hardly absorbs the vibration of the touch panel. Accordingly, the vibration of the touch panel is transmitted to the main body through the supporting members. It is possible that the vibration exercises a harmful influence on components (e.g. a liquid crystal display unit) and circuits housed in the main body.
Thus, the conventional electronic apparatus has a problem that the vibration of the touch panel is transmitted to the main body.
Such an electronic apparatus is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-94389.